


I'll Heal You, Fräulein

by RyujinHime



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, He'll heal you, Real good, confessing, i'll add tags as i go!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujinHime/pseuds/RyujinHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That smile of his.. It was as if he takes pleasure in seeing his patients practically bleed to death. Good thing you were his nurse and not one of his "patients". They were more of test subjects. During your weekly cleanings of his bloody and messy lab, something interesting happens each time..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Medic!" _Shush._

 

"Medic!" _Stille..._

 

"MEDIC!" _DUMMKOPFS!_

 

He was stressing again.. Working himself to the bone healing his teammates was his job, but when he needed a break, he _needed_ it. You run your hands over his tense shoulders, smiling as he turns around to look at you before turning back around. His face seems to soften once he sees you.

 

"Working hard, or hardly working?" You ask with a teasing smile, hands continuing to work out the knots of stress in his shoulders and neck. Medic sighs, leaning into your touch. You were the only one that could calm him down easily and quickly. 

 

Although he was a medic and an important addition to his team, he needed some time to relax and readjust just like everyone else.  
"Vorking hard as usual, Fräulein.. I can't remember ze last time I had a break." Your smile falters a bit. How long had he been working without any breaks whatsoever? That wasn't good for his health..

 

"That's not good for your health, Doctor. You need to rest, y'know?" Said Doctor runs a hand through his chocolate brown locks, frustration evident in his posture.  
"Ja, ja. I know, [Your Name].. But vith this team, I von't get much." This poor man was working himself to death for the benefit of his team. You couldn't imagine what the group would be like without the medic. 

 

Actually you could; the team would more than likely fail. You were always trying to think of ways to cheer him up and force him to take a break.  
"How about this, Doctor, I'll clean up your lab for you at the end of every week so you don't have to. How's that sound?" 

 

Medic looks back at you, a gentle smile gracing his no longer strained face.  
"I vould like zhat, ja. Danke, nurse."

 

You didn't think the lab could get this messy.. Rotting blood stains here and there, intestines and other human insides lying about. You never really knew how sadistic this man you looked up to and loved was. Unfortunately, you had fallen hard for the sadist of a healer, wanting to be in his presence perpetually. Needless to say, he did enjoy your company. 

 

That wasn't even a concern of yours. The main concern was whether he returned your feelings, or was willing to. In the midst of your deep thinking session, you had spaced out whilst scrubbing the drying blood off the lab table. You hadn't even heard the Medic walk in, only realizing he was there when you felt that big, calloused hand on your shoulder. 

 

He wasn't wearing his lab coat, just casual wear such as his vest, undershirt, plain brown pants and boots. To say the least, he looked extremely handsome.  
"Ah, good morning, Mr. Medic. How did you sleep?" He gives you a gentle smile before sitting on a small stool not far from you. 

 

"Sleep, Frau? I slept alright I suppose. Although I'm sure something could've made it better." Something?  
"Something, Mr. Medic?" He laughs a bit, waving his hand back and forth dismissively.

 

"Bitte, drop the 'Mr.', Fräulein. I believed ve vere on better terms than formality." You smile somewhat awkwardly. Of course you were on better terms than that. You _wanted_ to be on better terms, but you weren't willing to admit that to him yet.

 

"So uh, that something that could make your sleep better.. What is it? Whatever it is, you deserve to have it." You offer him another gentle smile, even going as far as to rest your smaller hand atop his much larger one. When he doesn't flinch away, you take it as a sign to continue your subtle affections by caressing his hand, still smiling softly at him. 

 

His cheeks turn a slight shade of pink as he casts his eyes off to the side. If only you knew the vulgar thoughts running through his mind.. You'd remove your hand from his quick. 

 

"I don't deserve to have it, Frau.. I don't deserve to have _her_." Wait, her? Who is her? You pull your hand away slowly, eyes showing a bit of sadness. So, he already had eyes for another girl, huh. You weren't sure who it could be, considering there were only two other females in your line of profession and both of them didn't have enough contact specifically with your medic for him to suddenly develop feelings. 

 

Maybe it was a lover back home? You weren't sure, but one thing was certain. You were absolutely heartbroken. You tried your best not to show it, choking back tears.  
"If you tell her how you feel, I'm sure you'll get what you want." You stand up suddenly, giving his shoulder an awkward pat and basically sprinting out of his lab. You didn't want him to see you cry.. 

 

You didn't want anyone to see you cry for that matter. Everyone in the RED base was a bit overprotective of you, considering you were the only female that went out with them to battle, working as a pocket healer just like the medic. Only to a lesser degree. Sometimes you went out, sometimes you didn't. Other times, you'd stay at the base and tidy up a bit. 

 

You bury your face in a soft pillow, tears immediately flowing once the weight of the situation finally hits you full force. _You'll never be with the medic because he has feelings for another_. This one thought was enough to make you sob uncontrollably like some highschool girl that just got her heartbroken by some punk. 

 

You were a grown woman, why were you carrying on this way? Something in the back of your mind was telling you to grow up and move on. And yet, you couldn't bring yourself to. 

 

"Dinner's ready!" You hear Engie calling from the dining hall. The inviting smell of fried chicken and mash potatoes making your stomach growl lowly. You weren't hungry.. At least that's what you told yourself. Eating in the dining hall meant you had to face _him_ and everyone on the team who were more than likely to question your red eyes and noticeable tear stains. 

 

It was like you had seven fathers and one big brother, being Scout. You didn't see Medic as a father or a brother type figure, but as a possible love interest. But that was impossible now.. He didn't see you the same way you saw him.  
"Y'all come an get it!" Facing him now was too painful.. You decided to just stay in bed and lock your door.


	2. Are You Hiding From Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Medic is becoming skeptical of your antics.. Why don't you just talk to him?

It had been around three days since you started avoiding the Medic. You barely ate breakfast or dinner, just coming out to get snacks or one of Scout's BONK! drinks. Needless to say, it wasn't very healthy for you, but at this point, you valued your reputation over health. 

 

How were you supposed to face the man you loved knowing he didn't return your feelings, but had them for another? It was impossible, you couldn't even fathom facing him. Not now anyways. Your eyes were bright red from how much you cried, hair sticking out here and there from not being brushed. You looked like an absolute mess.

 

   
Who were you supposed to talk to this about? None of the guys here were sympathetic enough to know what you were going through, and Miss Pauline was out for the day, doing whatever she does on her day off. Your stomach growls painfully. 

 

You roll over on your side, attempting to block out the pain. This was no way to live, but what could you do? It's not like you could force him to return your feeling, and you sure as hell weren't going to tell him about them now.  
 

 

A knock at your door wakes you up from almost dozing off to fight off your hunger for a few more hours.  
"Who is it?" You answer softly, but loud enough for them to hear you.

 

"Are you in there, Frau?" Oh God. Your breath catches in your throat as you hear his voice, all moistness leaving your mouth in an instant. You didn't know what to do or say..  
"Y-yea, it's me.." Why was he here. You hear the door knob jiggle as if someone was trying to open it. Luckily, it was locked.

 

"What do you want?" You ask a bit more coldly than you wanted to. You hear him say something before clearing his throat and starting again.  
"I vanted to check on you, Fräulein.. You haven't been out of your room in drei days. I am vorried." He was worried about you?  
 

 

You sit up slightly, feeling your stomach grumble uncomfortably again. Damn, you really needed to eat, but you also didn't want him to see you.  
"I.. I've just been thinking about some things." You hear him chuckle. Oh how you missed the sound of his voice. God, you were deep in it.

 

"For three days, Liebling? I don't think it takes that long to think." He laughs again before you hear shuffling. What is he doing?  
"Listen, [Your Name]; I haven't seen you in a vhile. If it's okay vith you, I'd like to see your beautiful face again." Your cheeks turn a slight shade of pink as your eyes widen. 

 

He thought you were beautiful? Your blush turns from embarrassment to rage. What the hell find of trick was he pulling? Calling you beautiful when you knew he had feelings for someone else that was most likely more beautiful than you! You push yourself out of bed and stomp over to the door. You unlock it and swing the door open to fast, you almost hit the poor man with the door.

 

You point an accusing finger in the middle of his chest, looking into his eyes angrily. 

 

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, coming to my room and calling me beautiful after you haven't seen me in three damn days! A-and I can't believe you have the audacity to say that when you don't even see me the way I see you! Not to mention you have feelings for someone else.. J-just g-go.." You curse yourself for your voice breaking in the middle of your tirade. 

 

Tears began to form again, and you curse yourself once more. He only stands there, shocked and gawking at your teary face, unable to speak. You shove at his chest weakly, choked sobs raking your body.  
"L-leave me alone.. I h-hate you.." He cradles your body in his, warm hands rubbing across your back and shoulders, attempting to ease your pain.

 

"Oh, Frau.. I'm so sorry. I'm such a Dummkopf for not noticing earlier.. I don't have feelings for anyone but you, Liebling. Shh, shh, no more crying now, stille.." You don't even process his words as you're so caught up in emotion and his embrace. 

 

You pass out from exhaustion, not even having the strength to stand anymore. The Medic picks you up bridal style and carries you to his room, laying you down gently as to not disturb you. He knew you wouldn't remember any of this when you woke up. From the look of your disheveled hair and red face, he knew you hadn't taken care of yourself properly for sometime.

 

Knowing that he was the cause of this made him sigh angrily at himself, punch the wall out of frustration. So many thoughts were running through his head as to how he would confess to you and explain the whole misunderstanding. All he could think about now was your distressed face streaming with tears; the image burned in his memory. 

 

He clutches his head in his hands, only realizing now that he was bleeding from hitting the wall, blood pouring down his knuckles.  
"Scheiße.. This pain is nothing compared to vhat my meine Geliebte vent through.." 

 

"Ich verdiene nur Schmerz.." What was he going to do..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP me because I tried to write chapter 2, and it all got deleted.. Anyways, I'll write chapter 3 next week! Enjoy~


	3. Helping You Back Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your slight breakdown, you find yourself in the Medic's lab. You haven't been in there for ages it seems like..

You woke with a start, head still spinning and stomach still aching. Where were you? Your eyes take a few seconds to adjust to the bright lights around you, only then realizing you weren't in your room anymore. 

 

_You were in the Medic's lab._

 

You felt a sense of unease, considering there was no one here but you. The room was eerily quiet and surprisingly clean. You attempt to get up, but there's a pain in your side that hinders you from doing so. How long had you been out? 

 

The lab door opens suddenly and the Medic enters with a tray of food. You both make eye contact as he walks in. You break it immediately to look at the food he's carrying. You unconsciously lick your lips as you continue to eye the food. He takes cautious steps toward you, making sure to not out step the imaginary boundaries between you two.

 

"I made you some food, Frau. I noticed you hadn't been eating for a vhile." You lay back down on the examination table, turning on your aching side so you don't have to face him.  
"I'm not hungry." Your stomach releases a really loud growl, making you blush and cover your face. The Medic just chuckles before coming to the side of the table and setting your food on the side table next to you. 

 

"You really should eat, Liebling. You haven't for a vhile, and I'm getting vorried." You grab the tray and stare into the warm liquid of the soup for a few silent seconds, then speak up.  
"Why?" He tilts his head to the side cutely. Dammit, why was he so cute?  
"Vhy vhat, meine Geliebte? Is it a crime to vorry about someone I care for?" You would've nearly choked on your spit from his confession if your mouth wasn't so damn dry.

 

"Someone you.. Care about?" You echo his words with a faint blush on your cheeks. Did he really return your feelings? He sits down next to you on the table, taking the tray in his own lap. He dips the spoon in the warm broth before holding it up to your lips.  
"Say, 'ahh', mein Schatz." You oblige and open your mouth, the flavor instantly blooming across your taste buds. You don't think you've had anything this good in a while. Then again you hadn't been eating anything for a while. 

 

"It's good, ja? I made it myself." He smiles confidently, seemingly proud of himself. You nod slightly, a small smile making its way onto your face. He continues to spoonfeed you, not that you necessarily disliked the kind gesture.  
"After eating, you're going to need to get some more rest, Frau. But I von't make you sleep on zhis uncomfortable table. You're velcome to come to my room." Your blush just seemed never ending today, didn't it? 

 

You cover your face with both hands, but you nod anyways. He chuckles again, lifting your small hands away from your face.  
"You always cover yourself up, Liebling. You're too schön for zhat." You didn't understand what he said, but you can only deduce it's a compliment by the way he's staring almost lovingly at you, still holding both your hands.  
"I'm sorry.. For earlier." You don't know why you decided to bring that up at this moment, but you couldn't think of anything else to say. 

 

You gives your hands a few reassuring squeezes whilst shaking his head.  
"Nein, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm such a Dummkopf for not realizing sooner." His tone was gentle yet tense as if he was nervous.  
"So there's not another.. Woman?" You ask lamely, regretting it as soon as you hear him laughing. Your cheeks heat up again.  
"Who else vould there be, dummes Mädchen?" He teases you lightly, still smiling brightly at you. You can't help but return his smile. 

 

"That's why I wanted to apologize.. For overreacting and getting the wrong idea." He rubs your back soothingly, whispering words of comfort in German before setting the tray back onto the side table.  
"It's getting late, [Your Name]. I'm going to retire to my room." He stands up from the table, offering you a hand to hop down.  
"C-can I join you?" Still holding your hand, he leads you out of the lab and to his bedroom without another word. The silence isn't uncomfortable but welcoming for once. You're very thankful for the change in atmosphere. 

 

"Frau, I just vant to make sure you know this," He turns to you once you're both outside his bedroom door.  
"I only have one bed, so.. You're going to have to put up vith me a little longer." He laughs nervously, rubbing his neck. You grab his hand again, squeezing it reassuringly with a smile.  
"I don't mind at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING RIP ME. I'm literally writing this after my midterm. Haha, kill me. But I'll try an update more.. Maybe after midterms and such.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally love this man, omfg uwu; I just think he's adorable~ In a sadistic way I guess you could say ;3;
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed~! :D


End file.
